


Tongueday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kissing, Nipple Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Liz and Isobel get a little tipsy and Liz asks for Isobel's help with exploring her own possible bisexuality.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tongueday

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written F/F anything before so... be kind. That being said, this wasn't terrible. It was way harder to write than I thought it would be, but that's the point of a 'challenge' ain't it?
> 
> TW/CW: dub-con/non-con kissing? I guess? like they'd been discussing it, but I realize that Isobel hadn't gotten express permission to kiss Liz so... if that's a trigger for you, just a heads up. I mean she kinda gives permission but anyway... better safe than sorry. kinda dub com kissing.

Days and weeks and years later, Liz and Isobel would blame that night on a little too much wine and loneliness. They wouldn’t be able to remember what they’d been giggling at in Isobel’s bed long after Maria and Rosa had retired to the guest room during their Girl’s Night Pajama Party. They wouldn’t be able to recall the exact conversation that led them to laying on their sides in Isobel’s king size bed, bodies mirroring one another, as they whispered secrets to one another in the safe darkness of predawn. 

“Isobel?” Liz asked, voice breaking the still air between them. Isobel hummed questioningly to let Liz know that she was listening. She sounded close to sleep, but Liz barged on despite it. “How did you know you were bisexual?”

The air in the room seemed to change, become more alert with Isobel after Liz asked the question. Isobel’s hand reached out and smoothed over Liz’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“I guess I just thought about how I’d always found girls attractive and interesting and figured I’d give having sex with one a try to see if it was for me. Why?” Isobel asked, her voice kind and her hand very warm and comforting against Liz’s skin. 

“I saw you and Blaire kissing and it just… looked nice. I guess I just wondered what made you want to take the jump,” Liz replied quietly. They laid quietly across from each other in the dark, Isobel’s warm hand still against Liz’s arm. Liz thought maybe that was the end ofthe conversation until Isobel spoke up, tone hesitant. 

“Do you want to kiss a girl, Liz?” she asked. Just hearing the question out loud made Liz blush furiously. She was glad the lights were out to hide her embarrassment. She tried to formulate an answer. She knew sexuality wasn’t a binary, but she’d also grown up Catholic and there was only so much dogma she could free herself from at any given time. 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t think I have the time to go through a gay crisis right now,” Liz answered, hoping she could deflect her discomfort with humor. She could almost see Isobel roll her eyes in the dark. 

“How about you leave the gay crisis for after you figure out if you’re gay or not,” Isobel said, moving her hand to tickle Liz’s waist playfully. Liz shrieked and caught her hand, holding it hostage between her own as she caught her breath. 

“I don’t even know if I have time to find that much out. You’re the only girl I know who's… who’s….” Liz trailed off. 

“Gay? Well, technically bi,” Isobel corrected quickly. 

“Yeah, bi,” Liz echoed. She could feel a tension between them that was just barely below the surface. If she’d been sober she would’ve run for the sensation or found a safer topic for them to talk about that would dispel it. But she wasn’t sober. She was just drunk enough to thread her hands with Isobel’s and wonder desperately what her lips would feel like. 

“Well, you could kiss  _ me _ ?” Isobel offered, sounding like it was the easiest thing in the world to offer. Maybe it was. 

“Wouldn’t that be weird because of Max?” Liz asked, though she couldn’t help feeling a little excited about the prospect. As long ago as high school was, Isobel Evans was always going to be That Girl that everyone wanted and Liz was no exception then or now. 

“Fuck him. Well, you did, didn’t you?” Isobel snort-giggled, showing off how inebriated she still was with her lame humor. Liz giggled too, leaning forward as she did so until the darkness caused her to gently bump her head against Isobel’s. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Liz cried, still laughing and blindly trying to feel her way up Isobel’s arms to her shoulders and neck and then to her head. She cradled either side of Isobel’s head in her hands as she cautiously bent forward and kissed her hair. 

“I offer to kiss you and you head butt me! I see what my goodwill earns me,” Isobel whined, even though she didn’t sound remotely mad. “You could’ve just said no…”

“Aww, Izzy! Izzy! I could never say ‘no’ to you!” Liz exclaimed, before bestowing pecking kisses on Isobel’s head and down over her forehead and cheeks. Isobel shrieked and giggled before getting her own hands on either side of Liz’s face to stop her. Impulsively, Isobel moved forward when she thought she had a clear shot to hit Liz’s lips with hers. She hit her mark and Liz gave a high pitched sound of surprise. Isobel pulled back for a moment and waited to see if Liz was going to say anything. When she didn’t, Iz pushed forward against delivered another kiss to her, this one softer and more serious, an open mouth brush of lips over her bottom lip and then her top. Liz slowly responded, her lips moving against Isobel’s tentatively as if unsure what she was doing. 

“Yeah, like that,” Isobel said encouragingly before pushing into another kiss, tongue licking softly past Liz’s open lips and smoothing across her bottom lip. Liz made a small, needy sound in the back of her throat and without any more warning Isobel Evans was  _ really kissing _ Liz Ortecho. Her tongue tasted like the mint of her toothpaste and white wine and it was more appealing to Isobel than she’d like to admit. Her tongue was also slightly cooler than Isobel’s and she was acutely aware of how delicious that temperature difference might feel elsewhere on her body. 

“Oh God,” Liz gasped, breaking their increasingly heated kissing to catch her breath. Isobel nodded her agreement. They’d moved closer together while they kissed until their thighs and stomachs were pressed tight against one another. 

“I’d say you can have that gay crisis if you like, but maybe we should keep going so you can really make it worth your while?” Isobel suggested, a laugh in her voice. Liz snickered appreciatively and moved back in to capture Isobel’s mouth. Isobel let her kiss her for a minute before gently pushing her back. “We can do that too, but what I really want to do is explore your body with my hands and my mouth. I want to see if I can make you cum.”

Liz bit her lip and tried to think clearly. Her body throbbed with desire from the roots of her hair to the swelling wetness between her legs, to her smallest toes. She wanted Isobel’s hands all over her and she wanted to keep kissing until her lips were numb, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted more. 

“Is it okay if I tell you to stop in the middle of it? I… I don’t know if I’m going to like it from a woman,” Liz said, hoping she wasn’t ruining the mood. Isobel kissed the tip of her nose quickly. 

“I won’t do anything you tell me not to. If you say stop, I stop. If you even think ‘stop’ I’ll stop. I just want you to enjoy yourself,” Isobel replied, running her fingers through Liz’s long, luxurious brown hair. It was so thick and silky between her fingers and even though she knew she’d be taking the lead, Isobel hopes some day she’d know how those tresses felt tickling her breasts and her belly and her thighs. 

“And we never tell Max, right?” Liz asked, voice suddenly serious and Isobel knew she’d won. She would never tell Max and she knew she shouldn’t even be considering doing anything with Liz in the first place, but… Isobel really wanted to know what Liz Ortecho tasted like and she was selfish enough to take an opportunity when it presented itself. 

“We never tell Max. We never tell anyone,” Isobel agreed solemnly. She felt Liz’s nod and smiled. She pushed Liz’s shoulder steadily until she moved and laid on her back. Isobel moved over her, licking her lips in anticipation and feeling her body clench at how easily Liz spread her legs for her. 

They began kissing again, their lips sliding against one another, tongues mingling and sliding and then Isobel started letting her hands wander. They started by just massaging Liz’s neck muscles as they made out, strong fingers relaxing the muscles tense from science, waitressing, and worry. She let them drift down to Liz’s shoulders, rounded and strong, to skim around the outsides of her tank top covered breasts, and down to her waist. Iz slipped her fingers under the hem and stilled them. 

“May I?” she asked, pulling away from Liz’s lips to start kissing down to her neck. 

“Yeah,” Liz sighed, voice high and breathy. Isobel pushed Liz’s tank until she sat up enough to have it taken off her. Isobel took the opportunity to divest herself of her own. They looked at each other as much as they could in the grey gradient of night. 

“You’re beautiful,” Liz said quietly, her arm moving tentatively towards Isobel’s body. Isobel saw her hesitation and gave her a soft smile, one of the rare ones, and leaned her chest towards Liz’s hovering hand. 

“You can touch me, too,” she encouraged. Isobel let her hand drift back up to cup and cradle the underside of Liz’s breast. Liz took this as further permission and ran the backs of her fingers across Isobel’s skin, raising goosebumps at the ghost of a touch, and then back as she copied what Isobel was doing to her. Isobel began kissing over Liz’s collar as her thumb rubbed softly over and over Liz’s nipple. Liz sighed, taking her hand away from Isobel’s breast to run her hands over the skin of her ribs and shoulder blades and arms. Isobel slowly made her way to where her thumb was teasing and smoothed her tongue over the pert nub. Liz let out a small moan at the feeling and encouraged, Isobel continued and drew the erect flesh into her mouth. She sucked and teased with her teeth over Liz’s nipple and let her other hand come up to pluck and twist at the other. It wasn’t anything Liz hadn’t had done to her before, but it felt so much less of an accidental fumble of pleasure when Isobel did it and more like someone who knew her instrument well and could wring the sounds she wanted out of it most. 

“Oh,” Liz moaned in surprise as Isobel shifted and her thigh rubbed enticingly against where she was warm, wet, and starting to ache with need. Isobel continued to torture her with her mouth, switching to her other breast. The cool air in the house teased over the wet, warm bud and Liz shifted restlessly with her growing need for more. 

“Roll over, let me try,” Liz demanded after a particularly hard suck that had her clenching her muscles to keep from grinding down onto Isobel’s leg like a teenager. Isobel let Liz’s nipple slip from between her lips and she hummed in interest, moving up to give Liz one last devastating kiss before moving to lay on her back on the bed. Liz moved with her, desperate to do something. Her breasts felt as sensitive as her cunt after Isobel’s attentions and she didn’t hesitate to make sure to keep one of Isobel’s long, long legs between hers as she bent down to kiss Isobel’s mouth again before proceeding. 

Isobel’s breasts were so much smaller than her nipples seemed large in comparison to the scant handful of flesh they rested on. Liz licked broadly over the first one, and again, coaxing it from hard to rigid. She nipped at the skin around the pebbled, tight skin of Isobel’s areola before covering the area with her mouth and sucking, mouth and tongue moving as if she were trying to draw more and more of Isobel isn’t her. Isobel cried out at, her smoky voice slightly hoarse, and she moved his hands down Liz’s body to her hips. With only a little encouragement on Isobel’s part, Liz started to roll her hips down in rhythm with Isobel’s. The resulting friction made both women’s voice start to rise in volume as they frotted over their sleep shorts. 

“Bite me,” Isobel whispered when Liz had begun to nip at the tip of Isobel’s breast. Liz looked up at her in the darkness, and could only see the vaguest outline of her expression. She looked beautiful, bottom lip trapped between her teeth and brow furrowed in anticipated pleasure. Liz gently started pressing down with her teeth, waiting for Isobel to tell her it was too much. She went as hard as she felt safe doing and sucked at the flesh she’d trapped. Isobel’s answering gasp and writhing movement made her feel powerful, like she’d mastered a new skill, and she drew back and let the skin scrape past her teeth. She kissed and nipped her way back up to Isobel’s mouth to capture her lips. She tried to be subtle about the way she rubbed herself against Isobel’s thigh, but Isobel simply grabbed her hips and pushed her more firmly against her leg. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered into Liz’s ear before nipping at the lobe with her teeth. “Use me.”

It was all the invitation Liz needed after being keyed up by Isobel’s expert hands and tongue. She wanted more, wanted to roll back and let Isobel get her completely naked, shove her face between her thighs and see what talent that tongue would show off there, but this was enough… this was enough for tonight. Both girls kissed and moaned, rolling with each other’s movements until they reached their individual peaks. Liz’s in quiet, clenching ecstasy, and Isobel with exultations to God as she shook and pushed herself past the first to a small, second orgasm that left her twitching and moaning in pleasure. 

Liz let her weight fall onto Isobel’s chest and she felt her almost uncomfortably warm arms wrap around her. Isobel placed a small kiss near her ear before whispering. 

“It doesn’t have to be an actual crisis, you know. It could just be a gay awakening,” she mused and Liz could feel the contented grin against her skin. She grinned back and chuckled lightly to herself. She did feel wide awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOHOO! You made it! Constructive Crit totally welcome on this one since I've never written F/F before and i'd love to get more confident at it. Also just general sweet nothings and kudos are great as well.


End file.
